Ignition of Desire
by Duo of Carnage
Summary: The gang has interrupted the consummation of Yugi's and Yami's relationship one too many times, so they decide to go to a resort for a romantic getaway. Unfortunately, their peace is short-lived when complications arise...
1. Striking the Match

Summary: The gang has been constantly interrupting Yugi and Yami's consummation of their relationship, so they sneak away to Park Reisie for a much-needed romantic trip. But their peace is short-lived when more complications arise...

Disclaimer: We'll say this: If we owned Yu-gi-oh, you would be **watching** this. Kazuki Takahashi-sama is the sole owner of the series. We're just using his creations for our (and your) enjoyment.

Warnings: BEWARE: Shounenai, as usual. MAJOR **OOC-ness**. And depending on your sense of humor and/or leniency, really corny witticism. You have been admonished.

_Tirani_: Oh, wow... BOY! This the first time you all have seen us in nearly three weeks, id-nit?

_Keios_: It is. We apologize for the delay. Things have come up and we just haven't had the time to post this! Tira's got her clubs and crap, I celebrated my birthday... and my victory at a Soul Calibur 3 competition! It was me versus three guys: Joe, his cousin, and a friend. We played for 20 matches - 5 rounds each. Altogether, they won only three matches overall. In other words: I beat their asses. They are all great players, especially Joe, who is no joke with Talim and Xianghua. But I was killin'! Sammy was there and everything! But she didn't participate in the festivities because she (for some inane reason) refuses to play Soul Calibur **anything**.

_Tirani_: Kei, nobody wants to hear about that! All our readers want is to read our fic. Can we give them that? Please?

_Kei_: Oh...right! A-heh. Of course - wait... Did you just ask me for permission to do something AGAIN?

_Tirani_: Technically, yes. Literally? Hell no! Anyhow...  
Enjoy the first of many parts of "Ignition of Desire", readers!

NOTES:  
/Yami is mine./ Yugi mental speech  
/Feisty, aren't ypu/ Yami mental speech  
'BLAH', '_blah_', and '**blah**' Emphasized word and/or loud speech

**Chapter 1: Striking the Match**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yugi Yugi Mutou was one lucky guy. He was known all around the world for his Duel Monsters skills. He had saved the world countless times from demented villains. A loving family, supportive friends, and a gorgeous boyfriend were there to care for him... And all before the age of 20. The young man began to daydream about Yami and his steamy encounter their that morning. He swore he could feel those amazing hands roving over his body again as he began putting up new Duel Monsters cards in the display window. 'This is the life...'

"**HI**,YU-GI!"

Said life was nearly lost as a deafening scream reached Yugi's ears. The startled teen cried out as he began to fall from shock. Before he hit the ground, he was caught by two lean arms. When their owner spoke, Yugi recognized the voice and relaxed immediately, but the impending words made him tense up all over again.

"I swear to you, Yuge! I have no clue how Seto got in my 'cookie jar.' What I **do **know is dat he is much more cunning than I even thought."

Looking up as Jou released him, Yugi saw THE Seto Kaiba bouncing all over the room with a huge-ass lollipop shoved inside his mouth. A surprised gasp escaped him and the hyper brunette suddenly whirled to face him. The teens watched in fascinated horror as Seto ran towards him. "Eh... What's up, shrimp?" (_Tirani: _You know we got this from the classic"Eh... What's up, doc"! I couldn't pass the oppurtunity up!) Yugi's right eye twitched ever-so slightly. Seto asked Jou: "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, Seto. Les' take a look-see. Ummm... Numbah one! You, Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp., are acting like a 5-year old who just received a key to a candy store. Numbah two! You scared da shit outta him by squealin', 'cause you DON'T squeal. And number THREE? You never act childish-lee! Need I go on?" Seto blinked in innocent confusion before placing his trademark smirk. "No; I do believe you have made your point. But it sure was funny as hell to see you two worried shitless!" he said as he doubled over with laughter. Jou and Yugi exchanged twin looks that read "WTF!" before going off at the mouth on the near-hysterical brunette.

"My Hikari and one of my best friends sound angry and Seto Kaiba appears to be contributing to the Nile. Pray tell, what is going on in here?" All at once, the three teens froze as they heard the tenor of the pharaoh. "Yami," Yugi began. "Seto is crazy, I'm telling you!" His response made the CEO scowl in mock-anger. "Aibou! I had no clue that you enjoy stating the **painfully** obvious! Tell me something I do not know."

Jou chimed in to tell Yami the whole story about how Seto found his stash of Halloween candy. As accusations started flying, Yugi stared adoringly at his boyfriend. It had been nearly a year since he and the spirit got together. _sigh..._ Yami... Mmmm... Just his name was his enough to send chills down his spine. He gazed at his strong profile and high cheekbones. Admired the dusky, lightly tanned skin that revealed his Egyptian descent. Roaming amethysts took in a graceful neck, lean yet muscular torso and arms, and elegant fingers crowned with quartz nails. Yugi would have continued... lower, but he was interrupted by the very subject of his observation. (_Kei:_ See? I can write poetically and use shorter sentences, anonymous e-mailer!)

/Do you like what you see, Yugi? I know I do./

Once again, the small teen was caught off guard. Guiltily, he glanced at the man and felt his face heat up at what he saw. Yami's entire body was lax against the door as scarlet orbs drank his hikari's lithe form. His eyes... oh, those _eyes_... left a burning trail as they came back up Yugi's body to meet his uke's colored windows. The pharaoh's arousal was muted but definitely there. When Yugi came to realize this, he blushed fiercely and let out a shaky breath. What once was tamed passion escalated to full-out arousal and the scarlet flared a bright crimson. Yami blinked to clear it away, and turned the still-arguing couple. "Katsu? Seto? Could you take your argument elsewhere? I want to take my hikari some place special."

Not paying much attention, Seto and Jou gave their consent and left without a word. The spirit watched to make sure his friends were out of sight before he flipped the 'Open' sign. The action was not lost on Yugi. "Yami? We're going somewhere? Wait! What am I saying? You can't close the shop. It's only..." Those incredible eyes narrowed dangerously as the man stalked towards his aibou. "It's only 3 'o clock? Yes, I know." /But I believe it is time for me to take you, my precious Hikari./ he finished mentally. /W-w-wha/ Yugi's train of thought came to an abrupt halt as he was embraced and full lips claimed his own.

Tongues and lips duelled for dominance as the pair stumbled to the living room. Back to a couch, the teen was helpless as his Yami pleasured him mercilessly. Yugi threw his head back when the King of Games thrust his rock-hard erection onto his. Gasping moans and breathy cries floated in the air when hungry teeth nipped and pulled at his inviting neck. Deeper groans were voiced as nails raked Yami's back and nape. Breaking apart for air, the pair drowned in the other's eyes. Their desire was ignited more brightly than ever before.

But the sensations vanished when suddenly...

_**BBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG...!**_

Yami growled in annoyance as the telephone rang. He did not want to leave his hikari's lovely neck! It begged him to devour it... beckoned him back with the scattered flaming pink marks. He forced himself away and took hold of the phone. Without bothering to check who was calling, he yelled into it. "WHAT!" Yugi winced when he heard the ominous tone.

Somebody was about to pay.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Tirani: _Wooooooooo! Is it just me, or was this entire chapter more descriptive and written better than all of 'Mistletoe?' Because, this chapter is not bad for newbies like us!

_Kei: _I concur completely. This chapter was quite alright. Anyhow. We hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next one WILL be up tomorrow or Wednesday! I promise on my love for Avatar, Frasier, and That 70s Show.

_Tirani:_ If we ever promise by any favorites of ours, know that we will do our damndest to make sure we see it through. Seriously. And we hope to hear from ya. Please come again! Until next time, peoples!


	2. Lighting the Path

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is not ours. Nor is any of its merchandise. We receive no profit from our fics, though we have obtained many fantabulous reviews! So please leave us alone, ADA's!

Warning: Shonenai. Yaoi (Lime later in fic, maybe lemon if we can keep our courage!). And mahor OOC-ness. Cussing, though not TOO much. (Still, we don't advise young-ins to read, or anyone who opposes yaoi, or just isn't into it.) And before anyone asks, we'll say this: YES, the entire gang will appear. But NO, anonymous e-mailer who didn't review! **There will not be **any _YURI_ **in this fic, or any other stories me and Tirani will write!**

_Tirani:_ Man! I'm telling you guys, I have got to stop letting Kei do the disclaimer! She makes things so dang complicated, so I will just say this: Don't own, don't sue; don't ask don't ell. If you DO ask, we will call you an ass. Just tellin' you now.

_Keios:_ (_sigh_) Tira, why must you always completely downsize everything I say? Are you worried that my speech will throw all and any viewers off, and make them wish they never wasted their time to bother coming to read this fic? Is that what you are saying!

_Tirani:_ Of course... not… But, er, um, uh… I downsize everything you say because that is how we write, remember? You say all of the 'intellectual' crap, whereas… I mean… WHILE I speak plain English. It's just how we **do** it. OH, **shit**… That did not come out right.

_Kei:_ (_condescendingly_) Aaah-ah-ah, Tira. In the days of old for this grand and wondrous country, the settlers talked even more formally than I do half of the time. **I** speak 'plain' English. The way you speak of is actually the result of new generations' ideas and recent discoveries discoveries. What then, do you speak, since it is obviously not 'plain' English? GIBBERISH, perhaps…?

_Tirani:_ (_glares_)

_Kei:_ Do not direct your anger at ME, oh enraged one. I have done nothing but state the truth. But! That aside, I wanna thank you reviewers!

AuroraTenchi: You are so nice for saying that you loved the first chapter! I had some stuff come up yesterday, but today, the next chapter is up! Well, obviously, seeing as you're here…

Tracyj16: You really DID add our fic to your faves! T'ank you very much! And I'd like to e-mail you personally about some of your favorite shows and stuff, if you don't mind. Ya know, out of all of our reviewers, you seem to be one of the few I have A WHOLE LOT in common with. For instance: you have seen "Papa to Kiss in the Dark", right! OMFG! Tirani doesn't know what that is, but I LOVE that show! Two bad it is only two episodes long! U.U But the ending song is KICKASS!

kunoichi2006: Hello, good friend of ours! Me and Tirani came up with the whole 'Seto on a sugar high' from one episode when he says: "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubble gum. And I'm all out of gum." But then we said, "Hey! We could make him ACT like he's on a sugar high, so he'll seem even _more_ OOC!" We put it up just for you, ya know!

_Tirani:_ Mmm-hmm! We just love it when we get reviews! It energizes us and gives us the confidence to keep writing. So keep sendin' stuff, peoples! And now…

Let's GET IT ON! (Quote of my man Sun Ce from Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires! He is so damn fine…)

**Chapter 2: Lighting the Path(way to Completion)  
**

* * *

_Previously_:

_**BBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG...!**_

Yami growled in annoyance as the telephone rang. He did not want to leave his hikari's lovely neck! It begged him to devour it... beckoned him back with the scattered flaming pink marks. He forced himself away and took hold of the phone. Without bothering to check who was calling, he yelled into it. "WHAT!" Yugi winced when he heard the ominous tone.

Somebody was about to pay.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yami was one pissed off man. There he was, just minding his hikari's fair neck, when who of all people calls? DUKE! He thought furiously: 'He is **so** going to the Shadow Realm!' '_Oh goody! You haven't sent anyone there in a good, LONG time!_' a little voice in his head snickered. Apparently, the little voice did not realize just who it was messing with. Yami taught it how to play dead. Holding your breath and all.

"WHAT!" he yelled agitatedly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yugi wince at his tone, and calmed down. Yugi looked on anxiously as his other self began a series of 'uh-huhs' and 'nopes.' But wait. Yami does not say things so… so… informal! So can you blame the chibi for being worried? No. No, you can't.

"Okay. Yes. Thank you. I appreciate it. Hmm? Wha… Oh Ra! Please, wait until I get off of the phone! Oh? How would you like it if YOU were to hear US? …You _what_! Oh. Well, you think so?" Yami's conversation continued to take weird twists like that as a nice shade of pink (Kei: There is no such thing as a 'nice' pink! Pink is demonic and evil and ICKY! That was Tirani's idea, not MINE!) settled on his face. Just what was the man talking about?

The little one was just about to ask if everything was okay when the spirit turned around. His eyes were strangely dazed and… peaceful? What the hell…?

"Yami?"

Said man blinked languidly and turned towards his aibou. "Hikari…" He took on a mischievous tone, which, even around Yugi, was rare. Yugi gulped loudly and asked warily, "Y-yes, Yami?" The pharaoh stalked towards him from the phone on the wall, which made Yugi back up. His love's behavior was scaring him...

"You won't believe who I just spoke with." Without waiting for a response, he continued. "Duke called. He and Ishizu were browsing through a brochure of this 'Park Reisei' that they were thinking of spending a weekend at. He told me incredible things, like how their fees are affordable, and how it is one of the most famous getaway-spas in all of Japan. We could do many different things, too! From ice-skating, to walking through the actual park, to even… playing Duel Monsters. And here is the best part: we can go for FREE."

Throughout Yami's explanation, Yugi failed to notice the spirit inch closer towards him. He was too busy thinking about his own readings about Park Reisei. He had seen an ad online, and wanted to tell Yami about it… You know, to talk about going, and reservations and things of the like. But he snapped to attention when he heard the words 'Duel Monsters' and 'free.' They could go to a spa AND play Duel Monsters? For FREE? Well, needless to say, his response was just what Yami was hoping for.

"When do we start PACKING?"

* * *

_Tirani:_ We tried to keep up at least SOME of the humor. But this chap was necessary, I promise! 

_Kei:_ Yes. Most definitely our most boring piece to date. But! Fear not, dear readers! The next chap (or the one after it; we don't know yet) will be so slow, you will have no choice but to laugh. We hope this hasn't deterred you from wanting to stick around!

_Tirani:_ Review, please!


	3. Flickering Flames

Disclaimer: We are not owners of Yu-gi-oh, and all its contents, and whatnot, 'cause we're broke, we're not creative, and the like, and I'm rambling, so I'm stopping now.

Warnings: The usual from us. What? Were you actually expecting something **different**? Oh, you poor child. Love to disappoint ya!

_Kei:_ You love mocking people, don't you, Tira?

_Tirani:_ Of course! It's fun! I get a kick out of it, and, depending on how lenient I'm feeling, nobody runs away with their tail between their legs! **SEE?** It works out for everybody.

_Kei:_ You are slow.

_Tirani: _No, tweety. That's you. _**I**_ am not the one who enjoys mercilessly beating up VIRTUAL characters in games like Soul Calibur and Tekken. _**I**_ am not the one who refuses to try out for any sport or join any clubs at school because _**I**_ am lazy. And _**I**_ am not the one who would rather stay outside than to go to a friend's BIRTHDAY party.

_Kei:_ Ah. True. I am sad. You are right. But let's not forget: _You_ are the one who would go out on a limb to get into a club. _You_ are the one who actually **enjoys** wasting her **energy** for activities in aforementioned clubs. _You_ are the one who would rather go to a **party** to meet people you don't know, where they could possibly (no, certainly) hurt you, rather than stay AT HOME and meet people online at places like where you are safe. _You_ are the one that doesn't like to play fighting video games, but you are an avid spectator. Mm-hmmm. Yeah. _I_ am the slow one? No; I am too cool to be your kind of slow. Since you have once again to realize this, I will say one thing. In the immortal words of Buzz Lightyear from the Disney/Pixar movie _Toy Story_: You are one sad, strange little **man.** With that said, here is chapter three, y'all!

**Chapter 3: Flickering Flames**

* * *

/Hikari.../ came Yami's voice.

'_What in the... Oh, crap. Hoooo! I don't wanna get up just yet! Go away, Yami!_'

Yugi and Yami had discussed going to Park Reisei the day before, but when they finalized their plans, the little one was dead-tired and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his favorite pillow. Yugi groaned mentally when he heard his other self 'speak' again.

/Your attempts to shut me out will only prove to be futile, love./ (_Tirani:_ Don't you just love the way we make Yami talk sometimes? He sounds like he's smart, but not like a stuffy aristocrat. Tell us if you agree!)

/_Yaaaaa-miiiiiiiiiiiii... Five more minutes! I swear, I'll get up then!_/ "That's funny. That's the exact same thing you said only... 2 hours ago. Now, you WILL get up. Don't make me do something drastic, Hikari."

Yugi snapped to attention at that and sat up lighting-fast, ramming his face into Yami's chest in the process. His very... lean, shapely, defined, powerful chest... that was topped with dusky red nipples... oooh, just like cherries... BUT! Yami's dark purr interrupted his sudden dream. Wait! **Purr?** That ultra-sexy sound that begins in the depths of the chest and comes forth from those very full, very firm, very sensual lips...?

"Yes, that is the one. If you think that sounds sexy, Yugi, wait until you hear me growl. With the way you're thinking, I believe you would enjoy that immensely." Yugi blinked and stared into his boyfriend's eyes, confusion evident on his face. The ex-pharaoh couldn't help but chuckle at his hikari's cluelessness. "You left your link wide open, Aibou. I heard everything." The chibi blinked again, and blushed once the words hit home. He was caught! CRAAAP! He looked away from Yami's piercing gaze and flushed even more as gentle hands cupped his face.

"Yugi. I am flattered that you think of my upper body that way. I never knew you thought so... deeply about it." Yugi tried to fight off his blush as he spoke. "Uuumm... Well, yeah. I'm sorry, Yami. It's just... A lot of the small things we do sort of draws attention to certain areas and I... kinda get lost in admiration?" But the spirit released his new dark and promising purr, and Yugi's resolve to keep his face neutral melted. "You have no idea what **lost** is, my chibi tenshi. '**Lost**' is when you take one look at your boyfriend and come to the realization that your body always tightens instantly." With his hands still holding his hikari's face, Yami lowered them back down to the bed in one fluid move.

"**Lost** is to hate seeing anyone and everyone so much as glance at him the wrong way." Yami lowered his face slowly until he was a breath away from his aibou's supple lips. He continued his relentless whispering and watched Yugi's arousal flicker across his face. "**'Lost'** is wanting to literally _fuck_ your boyfriend into oblivion and until he is not able to even scream anymore."

Yugi was already drowning in Yami's eyes and words. But that last statement shot through his body and made him mad with built up lust. He shot out and yanked his man's head down in a crushing, passionate kiss.

They began to clutch and pull at each other like lifelines. Hot tongues dueled for supremacy, but in the end, Yami was the victor. And he threw that fact in Yugi's face as he suckled firmly on the glistening morsel. Whimper after gasped after moan reached his ears, and it was too much, but not enough...

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! **YA-**_MI_!"

Yugi cried; teeth leaving a burning trail down his chest. He was drowsy with need; drunk on the wonders of want. He mewled upon the feel of moist and warm lips lightly licking and sucking a nipple. Yugi could not help but lay there in helpless pleasure. He became a slave of desire...

And Yami was his master.

He was ready to give in to the stimulation... ready to release his excitement... and opened his mouth...

"YO, YUGE! YAMI! WHA'S DIS I'M HEARING 'BOUT YOU TWO GOING ON A VACATION WIDOUT ME?" Jou's voice came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of Yugi and Yami. They froze in fear, which quickly morphed into anger. The chibi's mouth was already open, so he did the only thing he could.

"KATSUYA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

_Tirani:_ **Daaaaaaaaaaammmmmnnnn...** I am still flushed from when we wrote it, and now I'm all hot all over again!

_Kei:_ (_breathlessly and disbelievingly_) Hai... I... I cannot believe we wrote a near-lemon. I can't believe it. And it didn't... suck...? Oh, my frivkin' goshness...

_Tirani:_ We really are maturing, huh?

_Kei:_ I... I guess so, Tira. Uuumm... Well, dear fans/readers, tell us what you think/thought of this chapter. We would love to hear your opinions. So, review please. (_promptly faints from shock_)


	4. Simmering Embers

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh ain't ours; we're just borrowing the characters and whatnot (without permission) for an infinite amount of time. So don't bother us.

_Tirani: _Kei... tweety... That's stealing.

_Kei: (quirks eyebrow) _We've been doing this for a while, yet you sound like it's terrible when I say it. And, see, when you put it **that** way, it sounds incriminating. True, what we're doing may be wrong, but it's for the greater good.

_Tirani: _How so?

_Kei: _We're writing to get ideas out of our heads, and to amuse others (like our friends kunoichi2006, Tracyj16, and AuroraTenchi; HI, Y'ALL!). An example this is presented by the designers of 'Soul Calibur' and 'Dead or Alive.' Dead or Alive is famous for its use of hot chicks with super big, bouncy breasts (BBB). Soul Calibur **stole **DoA's idea by making Taki and Ivy jiggle just from **turning in a quarter of a circle**! But do fans of the BBB mind? NOOOOO. Why? Because that just means that there are more interesting ways to watch 'em move. Everybody wins. See?

_Tirani: _Oh... Mein Gott...

_Kei: _You aren't Schuldig, so quit groaning in German. (pause) Don't look at me like that, Tira. You forgot, yet again, that I know some German, Japanese, Spanish, French, and Latin. Don't mess with me. But we're moving on.

_Tirani: _Yeah. There's also gonna be a nice lil' sur-prize somewheres in he'ah... Look at our favorites sections so at least you'll have some clue what to look for. Now that we warned you, here's the 4th chapter!

**Chapter 4: Simmering Embers  
**

* * *

"KATSUYA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" 

Katsuya had barged into the game shop after he found out about his friends' secret vacation. Just _how _he found out is confidential information. All that matters is that he knew, and he was one unhappy camper.

But upon hearing the ensuing scream, he froze in his tracks. _'Waz that... YUGI?' _His suspicion wa proven correct when a blur of colors pummeled him into the ground.

The next thing Jou knew, he was being thrashed on the floor repeatedly. He wasn't hurt, but he was so stunned at the sudden onslaught, he might as well have been. And, needless to say, the attacker was one pissed off Yugi Mutou. He was deprived of sex for the umpteenth time! (Actually, it was only two or three, but when you get as aroused as Yugi had been, well... You wouldn't try to count, either.) He was yelling like there was no tomorrow. And for poor Jou, there almost wouldn't have been.

"WHY, Jou? **Why! You just HAD to come in at the wrong time! And just who the hell are YOU to demand where we go? I don't have to tell your sorry ass anything! Why must you always be in my bid-ness?**" (Us: Yes... He said "bid-ness.")

"Ugh... YUGE! (gasp) What'd I do? What'd I do! (weeze) What's wrong?" Jou received no answer, even after Seto rushed in the room to lift Yugi off of him. "Yugi. What is wrong with you! I know a bitch match when I see one, but that was ridiculous! We may be friends, but don't think I won't take you DOWN!"

Yami was still in shock upstairs. He had never seen his hikari run so quickly before! His delectable ass, while clearly visible, didn't even move! It was like he gliding through the air! All thought of jiggling be-hinds disappeared when a series of angry "WHY?"s reached his ears. All he knew was that Katsuya was in deep trouble shit if Yugi had caught him. Yami ran downstairs only to see the funniest thing he had likely ever seen in his two lives.

There Yugi was, shaking Jou, just minding his own rage, when out of the blue, he was picked up by a very stoic Seto Kaiba. His entire face changed from insanity to the epitome of calm in two seconds flat. All while Jou was still laid out on the floor with his eyes rivalling the size of saucers. Yami had an inkling that he probably shouldn't interrupt the scene, but the pharaoh appreciates a good laugh just as much as his friends do. And this? It was too rare and slow to let go.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but Katsu... my friend... I believe you ought to catch your eyes before they hit the ground."

Jou looked at Yami before realizing why he said what he did. After all, how did he of all people almost get beat up by the shrimp? It certainly was new to everyone in the room. Yugi merely closed his eyes. But then Seto released his collar, and the chibi fell awkwardly to the floor. He glared half-heartedly at Seto, waiting for an explanation. "Being manhandled **outside **of the bedroom isn't exactly nice, now is it?"

"Yami... Tell him why I'm so mad. TELL him before I go crazy." Yugi pleaded while trying to contain his giggles. He tried to stand to make it look like he was shuddering from pain, not laughter. However, his body had something else in store for him.

"Sssssssssss..." he hissed as a bolt of fire raced through his legs. He collapsed as gracefully as he could so as not to seem weak, but to no avail. Slumping forward, he said, "Jou, I'm sorry. But I'm... I'm just tired, and need some rest. Can we talk later?" At Jou's concern and the nod of his head, Yugi retreated to his soul room.

Blink.

Blink.

Stare.

Twitch.

Silence.

And then Seto says:

"Yami, I've been thinking about you guys' ability to vanish into thin air. Yet after hours of serious consideration... It still makes me stare."

Jou, who finally rose to feet, fell right back down to greet the ground face to face as Yami got up in mock-madness. It was like That 70s Show all over again, but in real life! And the spirit's words didn't do anything to ease his laughter.

"Hey! You leave us alone!"

* * *

_Kei: _We are so sorry, y'all. But some of the stuff we put in here was so funny when we thought of them! We just had to put them in here! 

_Tirani: _Yap! Especially the whole "manhandling" line! Unfortunately, though, I can't give myself all of the credit for that one. We screamed the line into the phone at the same time. I'm telling ya, if weren't for the fact that we have completely separate pics of us when we were born (and the fact that Kei's way prettier than me), I would say we are twins!

_Kei: _You think I'm prettier than you? Oh, my.

_Tirani: _Shut the hell up. Anyway. We hope you enjoyed this chap!

_Kei: _Hai, hai! Tell us what you think, and what your favorite part(s) is(are)!

_Tirani: _Yeah! We wanna know!

_Kei: _Review, please! And hopefully, we'll see ya tomorrow or Wednesday!


	5. Scent of Rain

**Chapter 5: Scent of Rain...?  
**

* * *

After Jou and Seto left, Yami was left standing in the room to ponder. Unbeknownst to him, his link was wide open. _ Hmm. That Katsuya_ _sure is an interesting guy. How did he manage to snag _Seto Kaiba of all people, _yet still got 'thrashed' by my hikari? He is one fry short of a Happy Meal. Wait... Did _**I** _just say that! My Ra... I have been hanging around these people too long! _

His light had heard everything, and he was not a happy camper. How **dare** he call him "little!" Okay, so he was. And we'll give Yami credit because he didn't actually _say_ that he was short. But the implication was _there_, Ra-damn him! Yugi was insulted and hurt for a brief second before rationality came to smack him upside the head. He **was** a shrimp, so for him to beat up ANYbody was a feat in and of itself. Still... Yami didn't have to sound like it was more surprising than finding out that the world was flat! Jeez! Just for that, Yugi decided to lay it on thick and make the spirit feel like the guiltiest bastard in the world. And he was gonna do it by using his very own "Puppy Eyes of Gloom and Despair." (He hadn't got a patent yet, since he was too lazy.) NO one can resist them, especially Yami. The man had no clue what he was in for...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(hiff, hiff)

'_What the hell -_' Yami wondered as he heard noises coming from upstairs. He listened intently, and after several seconds of silence, waved the sounds off as figments of his imagination. His aibou was asleep in his soul room, so it couldn't have been him. If it was, he would've called for Yami to console him or something. Besides, the spirit wanted to get back to his new discovery: "READY, STEADY GO!" by L'ArcenCiel. He had been browsing through Yugi's favorite songs to find some new stuff to listen to. Well, this new one caught Yami's attention because the words reminded him of his relationship with Yugi. Not to mention that the tune and beat -as well as the kick-ass vocals- were really cool. So he went on about his jamming to the metal-like song, not expecting the next thing he heard during the chorus.

"_Muchuu de (hayaku) kake -_"

(hiff-hiff-hiff-smph-snort)

And poor Yami, who was in the middle of his "broom guitar" solo, snapped the head when the rhythmic sounds erupted from right beside his ear. After a mini-eternity of silence, he guffawed like you wouldn't believe. If one of their friends were to walk in, they would want to deny that Yami was ever the pharaoh (despite the fact that he _was_ at one point) because he looked **that** crazy. Kei: To anyone who has the song, play that part, then pause and make the noises we used. It sounds funny as all get-out! ;)

Yugi did not know what could possibly make his other self react so hysterically, so, needless to say, he asked. Warily, mind you. In his confusion, he unintentionally opened their link and his plan was laid bare.

"Uumm... Yami...? Are you okay?"

The deep, rich laughter ended rather abruptly. But no answer was given.

So, his hikari wanted to 'guilt-trip' him, did he? Okay. Two can play _that_ game, and we **all** know that Yami _loves_ games. Tirani: Ain't that the truth?

"Yami...?"

Silence.

The man was _obviously_ in deep thought, so he tried what he always resorted to before the "Puppy Eyes of Gloom and Despair" had a chance to kick in.

"MOU HITORI no BO-" his sniffles broke him off. They seemed to echo endlessly. (hiff, hiff)

Instantly, Yami came back to the land of the animated. At first Yugi was relieved, but that feeling was shot to hell when saddened crimson jewels turned upon him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Yugi... _ came Yami's voice. The chibi was deeply surprised to hear his name. With narrowed eyes in curiosity and worry, Yugi stepped closer to grab the spirit's hands, but Yami stopped him by suddenly cupping his face. "Hikari... That **was** you. You were... crying. Why? What is wrong, my chibi tenshi?"

Now, Yugi didn't know that Yami was playing him (yet AGAIN). It looked like he was concerned enough. But that look made Yugi recall his thoughts from earlier. He realized that the spirit implied that he wasn't capable of taking somebody down. That deeply concerned expression... It wasn't concern at all! It was... It was... It was over-protectiveness that had no reason to be there. **He **was the one doing the beating up! Did the man think that he was an incompetent kid? Our disheartened chibi knew that he needed to find out.

"Yami... Yami...? Do you really see me as little and weak? As unable to fight for myself? Or as child who is powerless in every way possible?" The ex-pharaoh was stunned to say the least. Why would Yugi think that he's weak? And WHY would he think that **he** thinks that! Did he miss something?

Yami just stared at his aibou in utter confusion. But Yugi interpreted it as "Of course I do. Don't act brand new." He was anguished by his 'discovery', and cried out. "You **do**! I knew it. I KNEW IT! You see me as a wimp! Oh, Kami! So I take it that all of our friends think the same thing?"

Yami tried to answer, "What! NO -" but Yugi didn't want to hear it. "I know that Marik and Bakura used to think it! So did Mai, and Tristan... hell, even Seto and my supposed Jou-nii! Oh! This is so not fair... It's not FAIR! Damn you all!"

And with salty rivulets streaming down his crushed face, he dissolved into thin air. Yami was left to wallow in the dreadful silence.

What just happened?

* * *

_Kei: _Yeah. 

_Tirani: _Woah. Even after changing some stuff, it's still surprising. I thought it would be humorous right to the end, but I guess not...

_Kei: _I guess my being majorly pissed off influenced this chapter.

_Tirani: _I guess that helped. But people, we are TERRIBLY sorry for the lag time. This story is not and never was on hiatus! We just haven't...

_Kei: _Had the time to update. I was forced to spend a week and a half at a close relative's. Without me, I'm sure you all know that this story will not progress. And here's the best part. I'm going to school in just 2 damn weeks, so updates will most likely become wishful thinking. But I wanna hear from Kurenai Yuki, Maple Isabell, Tracyj16, Landi McClellan, AuroraTenchi, and kunoichi2006. Y'all are my most treasured reviewers. See ya next chapter.

_Tirani:_ Hai, hai! Review, please! Hope to see ya next time!


	6. Vision of Despair

Disclaimer: We don't own squat, 'cept this here fic.

Warnings: OOC-ness. Lime. Incest... (Just joking!) Really retarded humor. Us. Beware.

_Kei:_ Guess what, y'all? I got my first e-card EVER! Our friend **kunoichi2006** sent it! It had pink on it. Eeeeeww. BUT... Since I know she dislikes that disgrace of a color as much as I do, that we're cool, and the fact that she sent me an e-card in the first place, I let it go. THANK YOU, TOMMI! And the reviews that were waitin' when I got back from my trip... They're wunnaful!

_Tirani:_ One of these days, we are changing the e-mail address. I wanna see our reviews first, dammit!

_Kei: _Someday, Tira. Someday. But on a completely _unrelated_ note, we got some very unexpected peoples showing up in this here chapter! Now that that's outta the way... (Tell me you guys know what Tira's about to say since this is the end of our "chat" before the chapter!)

_Tirani: _Let's get it on! Enjoy, minna!

**Chapter 6: Vision of Despair  
**

* * *

Yami was stunned after his ordeal with his hikari. Yugi wouldn't acknowledge his prescence. Downright refused. But no matter how hard the crushed spirit tried to talk to the shorty, he would be pushed away. After a while, Yami stopped trying, and spent most of his time in his soul room, only coming out to listen to music. If his love did not want to see or speak with him, there was nothing he could do to change the other's mind. Surprisingly, the ex-pharaoh was so very wrong.

Yugi, at first, had been annoyed with his lover (ex...?) for pestering him so much. He just wanted to be left alone! Or did he? Once Yami's pleas for a chance to explain came to an abrupt halt, he found that he desperately missed his company. But WHY? He was mad at him... right?

The little 'un just didn't know anymore. So he called the only other people he knew that could get him out of his silent melancholy -Anzu, Mai, Ishizu, Ryuuji, and... REBECCA. _Us:_ _Dun, dun, duuuuuuun!_

Yami is about to get the weirdest wake-up call EVER.

* * *

Somehow or another, Yuge and the Gang (sounds like Kool and them, doesn't it?) managed to catch Yami while he was jamming silently to his music. He was -for the first time in 3 days- actually laying on his bed instead of at the compu- _Wait!_ Yugi thought. _When did he get a seperate bed... and why?_ Unfortunately for him, he tore their link open, pouring out his hurt and thoughts. So it was a surprise when he heard an immediate response. 

_Surely you remember that I bought a new bed a week ago at your behest. As to why... I won't answer that because _then_ I'd be repeating myself._

Yugi just stared at Yami's unmoving figure. He tried speaking, but nothing came out. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to pout and sulk. All that good stuff. But what Yugi wanted most was to see Yami's gorgeous eyes. It was only when a muted shuffle came from across the room did the spirit open his eyes.

Yami was too lazy and comfortable to move, so he opted for scanning. That always works. And it's always fun to not be moving, then suddenly have your gaze land on an unsuspecting victim. His victim today was... ISHIZU? His crimson orbs softened as she smiled at him. He didn't move when she sat next to him, but he hugged her warmly when she opened her arms. They conversed in Egyptian for a minute or two, but Rebecca grew tired of being on the sidelines.

"Uuuum... HELL-O! We're here too! Don't WE get some love?"

Yami whipped his head around to see his worst nightmare.

There they were. Duke, Mai, Anzu, and Rebecca: The Feminine Foursome. (He often called the FEARSOME Foursome.) He was horrified. They knew it, knew that he knew that they knew, and loved the fact that he was actually scared of them. And Yami disliked them all the more at the moment because of it.

Mai spoke up. "Yami, tweety?" She smirked evilly when he winced. "We heard you haven't been outta bed in a while." Yami's reply was nothing short of deadpan sarcasm. "I have not been "out of bed in a while" because I have not been in bed. To get out, you must get in. Surely you know this." Rebecca just cracked up. But Anzu was not happy.

"Ah-HAH! Sarcasm, eh? Trying to cover up your misery with mean-ness, Mr. Man?" _Kei: One of my names for guy friends that I've used for years. Never gets old for some reason._ "Mi-misery? What in Ra's name are you talking about?" Everyone just looked at Yami as if he were slow. They all knew exactly what the girl meant. The mood in the room suddenly took a dive, and Anzu, the cheerful bastard she is, tried to turn things around... and succeeded.

"Yeah, **Yami-kins**! Mi-zer-ree. I mean... Come on! Who wouldn't be miserable if they looked like you do now? Ya look like DEATH came to get you but turned around because you'd make dead folk seem pretty! Jeez-la-weez!" Her serious comment was taken as a joke and everyone, even Yami, cracked up. Ryuuji seized the chance to make his day even more enjoyable. "Yeah, Yami. You look like crap, as I knew you would-" A half-hearted glare was thrown his way. "Don't get mad; get glad, 'cause we're here to help!" And again raucous laughter filled the room. Ryuuji, however, missed the humor.

"What's so funny?"

Yugi spoke up with: "That line is -heh, heh- the slogan of Glad products, you goof-nut." Ryuuji looked thoughtful for a split second, then said: "Oh, YEAH. Ya know, I made you guys laugh AND made my point, so I guess I killed two squirrels with one car, huh?" Completely blank looks were shared before a resounding:

"NANI?!" was yelled. Ryuu defended himself as best he could.

"Tch! What are you guys lookin' at me like that for? You know how that Geico commercial goes with the two squirrels!" Ishizu and Yami just sort of hung their heads as they attempted to appear as unmoved and regal as possible. But nobody could contain their laughter when he laid it out for them.

"One squirrel deliberately runs across the road, stops in front of a speeding car to pull off the cute demonic face, then once the driver -dumbass- swerves to miss it, the furry imp continues his sprint, and when he meets his buddy on the other side, they give each other some DAP. DAP, I SAY! I'm telling ya, it's a conspiracy, and my quote should be recognized! So there!"

Yugi was glad that his friends could make laughter come so easily. He was still chuckling when Yami caught his eye. Those eyes were narrowed slightly in great amusement, happiness, and... is that... adoration? Yugi was beckoned to sit in his lap and he jumped right in. Yami kissed him like there was no tomorrow right in front of everyone! There was a passionate tongue duel, and lots of gasping and grasping and groping... Aaaah! It was hot. No doubt about it. When they finally broke apart for air, their friends wooted and made some terrible cat-calls. Yugi blushed heavily in embarassment, and it intensified when he felt gentle hands tilt his face. What he was met with nearly made him cream his pants.

An affectionately whispered "I love you, Hikari." A sensual smile. A smoldering fire building in the brilliant crimson. And it was all just for him.

"I love you too, Yami." More smiling. Another kiss. A tender embrace.

Everything was back to normal.

* * *

_Tirani: _Masaka...

_Kei: _Yeah. Surprising, idnit?

_Tirani: _Damn you! Stop speaking how I do, ya dumbass!

_Kei: _(laughs haughtily) Whatcha gonna do 'bout it, Tirani? E-mail me a virus?

_Tirani: _Hmmmm...

_Kei: _Oy. Anyhow. We hope y'all enjoyed this chap, 'cause we won't be back until we're back!

_Tirani: _Unfortunately. Kei is going to school soon. FINA-freakin'-LY! And I already have school and clubs and crap, so yeah. I wanna at least give y'all and expectation day, but after Kei was dragged away before we found out... I don't wanna say something and it not come to pass soon. So we'll see ya when we see ya. (sadly) Bye peoples.

_Kei: _Yeah, you'll see us again. Review, please.


	7. Touch of Need

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh. We just play with the characters for our own twisted, weird...sexual, erotic pleasures.

Kei and Tirani: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Kei: Yeah. We're back. So get the hell ready.

Tira: Mm-hmm. We're gonna keep this short since Ash has like, NO time to type this. So let's...get in ON!

**Chapter 7: Touch of Need**

* * *

Yami and Yugi were getting ready to load up a courtesy car of Seto's to head to Park Reisei. It was a nice sized Chevrolet, but with what Yugi was planning to bring, it would buckle and collapse from the tremendous weight.

"AAH!"

Thud.

Yugi was packing all of his clothes in a too small suitcase that he insisted would hold everything in. Since he's a midget, it took him some effort to pick it up.

Yeah. He hasn't gotten it yet. But Yami had no clue what was going on. He heard his innocent hikari making the, at first, strangest of sounds. But those sounds changed from weird to very arousing.

"Huh." "MM!"

The curious man went to investigate, and got very 'hands-on' in every sense of the phrase.

"YAMI! What?"

Yami tackled him from behind, startling the chibi ichi half to death. A chuckling purr passed the spirit's lips as he watched his aibou feel what position they were in.

"Anything I can help you with, _Hikari_?" Yugi froze when he heard that hypnotic voice. A blush blossomed mighty quickly on his face as a hand crept its way towards his crotch. He half-heartedly pushed it away, but he was seized by his now-prominent bulge. He whimpered.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Yugi was screwed... or at least WOULD be sooner than he thought.


	8. Taste of Pleasure

Disclaimer: If you don't know by NOW that we don't own Yu-gi-oh...you need to go and consummate yourself.

Tirani: HAAAH! I love that phrase from That 70s Show! "Eric, I think you just consummated yourself." Tee-hee! I love Fez! He's so slow! Doncha just love 'im?

Kei: But of course. He's an adorable, at times, sexy, foreign gayfer who just happens to be one of the funniest characters ever.

Tirani: Too true. Well... We're finally back after a damn near month! So... Anybody miss us? (_silence_) Anybody? (_more silence_) Well, screw all of ya!

Kei: Now see, y'all done hurt the poor child's feelings. Thanks much!

Tirani: (_shoves Kei violently_) Enjoy the chap, peoples!

**Chapter 8: Taste of Pleasure**

* * *

"Ya-yami... Wh-what's going on?"

Said spirit had our little tenshi pinned oh-so provocatively on their all too comfortable bed. Yugi had been making some arousing sounds, so, Ra-dammit, Yami was highly interested.

"Hikari..." The low, rustling growl in his voice did nothing to calm Yugi down... "What were you doing up here?"

"Well... I... I was just-" "Just what?" "Yami, lemmme- mm!" The wonderful little nip just below his ear made Yugi whimper once more. It also signaled the beginning of what would become a very teasingly sexual game where, if there were no interruptions, both Yami and Yugi would be the winners. The rules? Anything goes.

"I was just-sss!" Lick. "P-packing my suitcase-uh." Hot breath washed over his skin. "Lemme finish-" At that, Yami closed his eyes and slowly licked his way up his hikari's neck to his supple lips. Yugi was expecting some teasing question to make him blush, but he was pleasantly disappointed.

That curiously skillful tongue pushed gently between Yugi's slightly parted lips until it was nice and secure. With his eyes still closed, Yami began to pump his tongue leisurely throughtout his love's recesses. He moaned quietly when Yugi sucked on it in surprise and screamed his name. /_Yami! Wha-? Oh..._/

Yugi could only lay there as Yami tasted him. It felt wonderful, and was a nice surprise, but Yugi had a gut feeling that there was some meaning somewhere. The way that man was shifting his tongue... It was so...sinfully heavenly; the epitome of sensuality. But it also seemed as though whenever the former pharaoh pulled away, his aibou would have some kind of suction on it - as though Yugi was about to deep-throat his tongue. It was indes- WAIT/_Suction...? Pressure...? Deep... throat...? (gasp) OH, MY-_/

It was then that Yami finally withdrew himself. He stared intenly at his aibou, waiting for him to reopen his pretty amethyst eyes. After a few seconds, they were staring at each other silently. And then...

/_My Hikari... You belong to me._/ Yugi whimpered his assent, yet flung his head to the side in embarassingly obvious arousal at the unitentional possesive ring in Yami's voice. The blush on his face grew at an alarming rate as a long, gentle finger titled his head. "Uuumm... Yeah... I know. But, um... Wh-why are you telling me this?" At Yami's hypnotic smile, the chibi felt an strong sensation shoot through his body inexplicably. Yugi shivered in anticipation.

"You belong to me. And now..."

What he got made him cry out in desperation.

"It's about time I put my mark on you."

* * *

Tirani and Kei: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOO!

Tirani: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! (_with terrible restraint_) We... are so... damn COOL!

Kei: HA! Man! I can't believe we just wrote that!!

Tirani: Me, neither!

Kei: I mean, granted... we're talented in my opinion.

Tirani: Mine, too!

Kei: But this... this was just so FRICKIN' AWESOME! And I don't even use that word!

Tirani: I know! Bottom line is, we are so happy with this chapter! We hope you guys love it as much as we enjoyed writing it! Oohh! Our first REAL almost-limon! Oh! I could just cry!

Kei: Me, too! (_choked _up) Ya know, dear readers, I think, depending on your reviews, we just might write the lemon for the next chapter! So tell us what ya think, o-tay? (_sobbing_) Aw, hell. I AM crying! I'm sorry, you guys! I'm just so dang proud of ourselves.

Tirani: Yeah... Please, y'all... Leave us nice reviews!


	9. Ephemeral Dream

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Seriously.

Warnings: Us. If you don't what that means by _now_...then there is no hope for you.

Tirani: Kon-BAN-wa, bitches!

Kei: _Ahem._ Yes. Hello, dear readers. Long time no see, ne?

Tirani: Hell, yes. 'Tis been a while since we have graced the fanfiction world of Yu-Gi-Oh...and now, we are finally back home. (_proceeds to inhale a Yami pillowcased pillow_)

Kei: Yap! Peoples, we are SO sorry for the most ridiculous time lag in the history of ridiculous time lags EVER, but we...ah, hell. Who am I trying to kid? We've just been -

Tirani: BUSY! Yeah; that's it! We've been too wrapped up in our lives to bother with this fic 12/4 like we used to last year! But, even so, I guess we coulda put in an Authoresses' Note instead of making a very random note in our SW2 ficcie...which none of our friends have reviewed! Whassup wit dat, ne? Sour at us for updating something other that this here genius fic?! Huh?!

Kei: Yamero, baka! _Ahem._ Anyhow, I guess "Ignition of Desire" is no longer on hiatus! Ain't that just wunnaful? Of COURSE it is! So be sure to review!

Tirani: Yeah, or else...I'll use my moon powers on you! Go Avatar! (_laughs hysterically_)

Kei: Biggest goofass ever...oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers.

Tirani: (_snickers_) A few more things before ya read...PAY ATTENTION to the font, for this will help you understand the gist of the first 17 or so paragraphs! And don't criticize us for making Yugi the blushing, lovable uke that we all know he should have been in the anime! And...oh yeah...did we mention that you'll see a heavy lime somewhere in here?! Itsa gonna be wunnaful, so get the hell ready! XDDD

Kei: Yes! We decided forever ago that we weren't gonna attempt a lemon until we received at least 75 reviews. Ya see that, people? 75! 'Tis the magic number, so if you really want a lemon instead of dribble, git yer frens to review, too! Twill be fer the better, yo! So, with that random note, we give you, for the first time in over seven months, the latest chapter of Ignition of Desire!

Enjoy, minna!

**Chapter 7: Ephemeral Dream**

.**  
**

* * *

_ Yugi was totally unprepared when Yami said he was going to _"_put his mark on him_"_; literally. He could only stare back at the man, unconciously projecting all of his confusion, which amused the spirit to no end._

/Mark me?! What - what's he talking about?! I mean, sure we've kissed and necked and...he almost...touched me...once or twice...but why now!? What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but...!/

_Then a solemn, husky voice spoke into Yugi's vulnerable ear. _

"_Hikari..._"

_ But the chibi paid no heed to it. _"_No! I mean - yes! Wait, no! Not now! It doesn't...it doesn't feel right!_"_  
_

_Th tone of the voice became one of worry... _"_Hikari...?_"

_Yugi was mewling in earnest now, torn between giving in to his seductive lover...and holding out for just a little while longer. But he didn't wanna disappoint him...and besides...he was feeling really good...but at the same time, their random decision to go at it hot and heavy seemed so hasty and desperate..._

"_HIKARI!_"

_That deep voice screaming his name roused the teen from his trance-like reverie. The boy snapped his eyes open guiltily and widened in embarrassment and shock. But a gentle hand lifted Yugi's pixie face, and he was greeted with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen._

_Adorning that handsome face was a gentle, sexy quirk of the corners of Yami's lips. He was looking at the chibi calmly, gently stroking his cheek. Those ruby red eyes bore into his own, shining with affection and amusement, and more surpisingly, arousal. He quietly asked him what was wrong. Yugi responded as best he could._

"_Yami...I...I..._"_ but a finger on his lips silenced him before he could say anything else. Yami merely smiled at him and nodded in understanding. _"_Hikari, you need not say more. I can tell that you are uncomfortable with our...consummation..._"_ and he smirked wickedly when that last word made Yugi blush horribly. _"_However, I must say that I am quite...eager...to continue my ministrations to your beautiful body._"(Kei: Yami's such a hentai, ne? 8D)

_Yugi involuntarily gasped at this news; it set his heart racing and he couldn't stand it. He squirmed, trying to get from under his desirable Yami, but found himself creating friction in the...ahem...groin area, where two impressive bulges were still protruding from their leather prisons. A husky growl in his ear made Yugi whimper, so he moved again to hear that sound. Before he knew it, Yami had somehow flipped them over and the spirit was now on bottom. Looking deeply into the blushing teen's face, the spirit thrust his hips upward and into bliss, moaning erotically all the while._

"_Ah!_"_ Liquid fire licked through the chibi's groin. Not expecting the sensation, he leaned forward and took hold of Yami's broad shoulders for support. Yugi was relieved when the rocking stopped, but that feeling was shot straight to hell when his lover sat up and squeezed his ass, pulling him forward to meet those insatiable hips. The teen bucked forward reflexively, which Yami found highly arousing, so he did it again, and again, and again...and soon discovered that his aibou wanted more than he let on. And at that same moment, a round, trembling ear appeared close to his mouth. Yami came to the conclusion that kissing it would s\make his tenshi go wild. He wasted no time in fulfilling his desires.  
_

_Yugi's response was more than satisfying._

"_Hah! Yami, please! I...I...don't want this...not now! It just doesn't -_"_ a pleasure-filled whimper reached Yami's ears. _"_This doesn't feel right!_"_ But Yami thought otherwise._

"_Oh, I must beg to differ, my sweet Hikari._"_ The kisses stopped, but then that damned lobe was nipped at... _"_I know that you're enjoying yourself._"_ A slightly rough, but hot tongue flicked over the outer shell. _"_I know that you want this just as much as I do._" _Despite the abusive treatment, the youth fought valiantly against the advances._

"_Please...don't..._"_ But his pleas were ignored._

_A hand ran across the teen's chest, slowly awakening the skin it touched with an almost mindless need. Yugi mewled loudly when it stopped at his left nipple and pressed into it, rolled around, then tugged it gently._

_He threw his head back in ecstasy, screaming his pleasure to the heavens. Finally, Yugi's last defensive walls were torn down when long fingers slipped in between their hot, sweaty bodies, and pressed against the leather that clung to his raging hard-on...oh SHIT..._

_Yugi was so confused. Why...why couldn't deny his Yami's advances?! His touch made him go crazy, and dilled him with inexplicable lust and need! And why wasn't Yami stopping? Did he really know that Yugi desired to be screwed 'til kingdom come? And most importantly, why was he so turned on by Yami's abnormally aggressive behavior? His voice was so damned deep and husky now, every word he said rolled sexily off that dominating tongue...which was now dipping into his navel..._

_And suddenly, Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He just had to quench his thirst, his hunger for the dark spirit. He had to! With all of his courage, he grasped Yami's face and demanded the inevitable - _

"_Yami, please...fuck me!_"_  
_

* * *

_._

"AAAAAH!"

Yugi woke up with a start, sweat rolling off his body in thick rivulets. He had little time to compose himself before Yami came bursting through the door from downstairs.

"YUGI! What's -!" The sight of his aibou all flushed and gasping for air made him stop short.

Yugi looked up guiltily at Yami and muttered something too quietly for the man to hear. He calmed down after realizing that he wouldn't have to kick anyone's ass to the Shadow Realm for eternity, and climbed into the bedwith the chibi.

Suddenly, Yugi broke down and told him why he screamed so terribly. Yami was at first shocked, then flattered, and then downright aroused.

"Hikari, are you telling me that you had...a wet dream about us?"

The chibi's face turned a very nice shade of fuschia, and he hid his face in his lover's long neck, nodding slowly.

"I must say, Yugi, I'm very flattered and...pleased."

"So, you're not mad at me, Yami?" The boy's evident surprise made the ex-pharaoh chuckle.

"No, my Hikari. I am not angry with you. And don't you worry; once we get to Park Reisei, I will fulfill all of your secret fantasies." Yugi blushed more, but smiled sleepily and kissed his Yami. He said one last thing before drifting off to the realm of rest.

"I'd like that, Yami."

* * *

Kei y Tirani: SQUEE! We rule so damn badly! Please review, minna! 


End file.
